Snapshots
by WrathWings
Summary: Contains Damon/Stefan slash. Please don't read if you don't like it. I might post more.
1. Chapter 1

#01 - Motion

Damon moves too fast for the human eyes to follow which comes in handy for pranks and mischief.

#02 - Cool

Damon likes to play it cool; he doesn't like people to know they get under his skin.

#03 - Young

When Stefan and Damon were young, they were inseparable. Not much has changed.

#04 - Last

When Stefan is in trouble, Damon is the last person he expects to come to his rescue, but he's the first one there.

#05 - Wrong

There's still something human inside Damon; Stefan knows it and he'll never admit to himself that he could be wrong.

#06 - Gentle

Damon is never gentle; he kisses Stefan with an intensity and ferocity that Stefan can never forget.

#07 - One

He promises himself that he'll kiss Stefan just once and then he'll stop, but one kiss turns into two and then three.

#08 - Thousand

Damon's body count would be in the thousands if Stefan didn't rein him in every once in a while.

#09 - King

In Damon's fantasy, he is king with Stefan at his side and Elena is nowhere to be found.

#10 - Learn

Learning to trust Damon is difficult after everything that's happened, but Stefan still tries.

#11 - Blur

Damon looks hurt for a fraction of a second and then he is a blur, disappearing out the window before Stefan can stop him.

#12 - Wait

"Will you just wait a minute so I can explain? **She** kissed **me**."

#13 - Change

Elena wants him to be honest and open; she wants him to be different, but Damon doesn't want him to change.

#14 - Command

With a thought anyone but Stefan can be at Damon's command and somehow it isn't enough.

#15 - Hold

Stefan used to hold Damon's hand when they were small and sometimes, when the world is at its darkest, Damon still lets him.

#16 - Need

Vampires need blood to live, to stay sharp, but Damon shouldn't need to make sure Stefan's alright.

#17 - Vision

Bonnie gets a vision in a dream of Damon and Stefan kissing passionately; when she tries to ask them, Stefan just looks away; Damon smirks sadly.

#18 - Attention

"Mr. Salvatore, are you paying attention?" It's hard to focus in class when his brother is making obscene gestures outside.

#19 - Soul

Damon lost his soul a long time ago, but Stefan managed to drag it back to him.

#20 - Picture

The picture of Katherine lies forgotten on the table as Damon pulls Stefan on top of him, their clothes tossed onto the floor.

#21 - Fool

He can't keep playing Elena for a fool; she'll eventually figure out what Stefan and Damon are doing.

#22 - Mad

The vase is broken and even though he appears mad, Stefan can't stay angry with the smile on Damon's face.

#23 - Child

"You'd better watch who you're calling a child, Stefan. Because if I'm a child, you know what that makes you? A Pedophile. And I'll be damned if I'm gonna be lectured by a pervert."*

Damon is never watching Family Guy again.

#24 - Now

"Damon, drop that bunny. NOW."

#25 - Shadow

Damon likes to lurk in the shadows where Stefan can't see him smiling fondly.

#26 - Goodbye

Damon hates saying goodbye so he doesn't and Stefan is left to find out in the morning when he wakes up in bed alone.

#27 - Hide

"Stefan, where did you hide my ring? Oh Stefan~"

#28 - Fortune

There is a fortune teller at the fair and when she sees Damon smile at Stefan sweetly, she doesn't need her powers to see the love there.

#29 - Safe

Stefan tells Damon to keep Elena safe and it kills him, but Damon obeys.

#30 - Ghost

Katherine's ghost (or reincarnation or mirror, whatever) was not going to take Stefan from him.

#31 - Book

"Damon, this book is completely wrong! We don't sparkle!"

#32 - Eye

Damon can hypnotize anyone into thinking and feeling what he wants; he likes to think that's the reason Stefan won't look in his eyes anymore.

#33 - Never

"Never, under any circumstances, try this at home." He never listened to Mythbusters anyway.

#34 - Sing

Damon and Stefan only sing when they're very, very drunk.

#35 - Sudden

Damon stops the car very suddenly and Stefan looks over at his glare with alarm. "Don't say that. I never want to hear that again."

#36 - Stop

Stefan only stops when Damon asks him to; even though they're superhuman now, his only concern is not hurting his brother.

#37 - Time

The clock stops at 3:29 and Damon kisses his brother one last time.

#38 - Wash

Washing cars isn't supposed to be fun, but Damon aims the hose at him and a war ensues in which everything but the car gets clean.

#39 - Torn

Damon has never been so torn before; what does he say to ease a broken heart?

#40 - History

The Salvatores are everywhere in the town's history, but one picture stands out; it's the one in Damon's room of the two brothers kissing for the very first time.

#41 - Power

Damon is stronger than Stefan, but in the bedroom, he yields control and lets Stefan have all the power.

#42 - Bother

Nothing bothers Damon quite like the sight of his brother's blood.

#43 - God

God has forsaken them, not because they're vampires, but because they've found love and solace in the one person they shouldn't.

#44 - Wall

Only a wall separates him from his brother and Damon refuses to let that stop him from saving Stefan.

#45 - Naked

Stefan looks good in anything, but Damon has to say he looks best naked.

#46 - Drive

Stefan has to drive; Damon has no sense of preservation.

#47 - Harm

No serious harm comes to his brother when Damon's around to prevent it.

#48 - Precious

His brother is the most precious thing in his life; there is no questioning that.

#49 - Hunger

Damon is always hungry for blood, but he controls himself for Stefan's sake.

#50 - Believe

Everyone thinks Damon's a monster and a murderer; no one believes in him except for Stefan.


	2. Chapter 2

These one word challenges are taken from this site. h t tp : / / c o m m u n i t y . l i v e j o u r n a l . c o m / 1 s e n t e n c e / Just remove the spaces. :) This is the gamma set. Enjoy!

* * *

#01 - Ring

Their rings look identical, but that's only an illusion; engraved in Damon's is _Stefan _and engraved in Stefan's is _Damon._

#02 - Hero

Damon hates playing the hero because the hero never wins in real life and he never gets the girl(or in Damon's case, Stefan).

#03 - Memory

Stefan still remembers a time when they were both innocent; he clings to that memory.

#04 - Box

The box is small and wrapped in colorful paper; Damon shakes it, desperate to find out what Stefan got him for Christmas.

#05 - Run

"Go!" If they catch Stefan here, they'll kill him and Damon can't risk that. "Just run!"

#06 - Hurricane

It's pouring rain outside and the wind threatens the doors, but the house is stable and the hurricane can't touch them.

#07 - Wings

When Stefan kisses him, Damon wants to sprout wings and take flight.

#08 - Cold

"Damon, if you're cold, I'll share the blanket."

#09 - Red

Stefan's blood is a dark shade of red, so dark that it looks black, and Damon never wants to see it again.

#10 - Drink

Stefan needs a drink; Damon in a female elf costume is too much to handle sober.

#11 - Midnight

At midnight on New Years Eve, Damon kisses Stefan soundly in front of Elena and when she storms away, Stefan just sighs and kisses him again.

#12 - Temptation

Stefan is Damon's biggest temptation and he doesn't want to resist.

#13 - View

The view from their beachhouse is incredible and Damon loves that no one knows them here; no one tells them their love is wrong so he can really sit back and enjoy the view.

#14 - Music

Damon and Stefan have different tastes in music and they constantly fight over the radio.

#15 - Silk

Their bodies slide under silk sheets and Stefan growls, tired of Damon's teasing.

#16 - Cover

Damon covers the hole in the wall before his brother can get home to see what a mess he made.

#17 - Promise

"I promise I'll come back, Stefan."

#18 - Dream

One Salvatore dreams of world domination so he can see his brother in chains; the other dreams of holding his brother against him gently.

#19 - Candle

Stefan drips the candle wax down Damon's naked back and listens to the moans with an eager ear.

#20 - Talent

Damon always had a talent for finding his brother's weak spot.

#21 - Silence

In these little quiet moments, Stefan likes to enjoy the silence and just watch his brother sleep.

#22 - Journey

"If you play Don't Stop Believing one more time-!"

"But Journey rocks!"

#23 - Fire

The fire in the church takes Katherine and the other vampires; Damon can only be thankful that it didn't get Stefan too.

#24 - Strength

Damon is trembling with rage; he's going to use every ounce of his strength to break every bone in this man's body.

#25 - Mask

Stefan hides behind a serious mask; only Lexi and Damon could bring out the other side of him.

#26 - Ice

"Damon, there is ice everywhere. I am not going outside with you."

#27 - Fall

The autumn leaves crunch underneath Stefan's footsteps and Damon leans against his lover, breathing in the fall smell.

#28 - Forgotten

The crimes Damon committed have not been forgotten, just disregarded for now.

#29 - Dance

Despite the dirty looks from everyone, Stefan gathers the courage to lead his brother into the next dance.

#30 - Body

Damon's body is bruised and broken; Stefan kisses each mark tenderly.

#31 - Sacred

The bond they have is more sacred than marriage or family blood; it is ugly and beautiful all at once.

#32 - Farewells

He bids farewell to all of the misery and chaos and says hello to his new life with Stefan.

#33 - World

Damon could care less about the world as long as Stefan's with him.

#34 - Formal

The party is formal so Stefan makes sure to scold Damon for acting so _**in**_formal.

#35 - Fever

The fever Stefan's hit with only makes him want to cuddle and so while Damon worries, he brushes hair from his brother's face.

#36 - Laugh

Stefan laughs so rarely he almost thinks he forgot how, but Damon coaxes it from him.

#37 - Lies

"Stefan, they're telling you lies! I wouldn't do that to you!"

#38 - Forever

Since they're vampires, it's a definite possibility that Damon and Stefan will be together forever.

#39 - Overwhelmed

When they're overwhelmed by Elena or school or the world, Damon and Stefan take a sick day and stay in bed.

#40 - Whisper

Stefan whispers obscenities in his ear when they're having sex.

#41 - Wait

He waits only a heartbeat; there is only a second of hesitation before he kisses Stefan.

#42 - Talk

Stefan can lecture. He can go on for hours and Damon will never hear a word, but when Stefan talks dirty in bed, Damon hangs on his every word.

#43 - Search

When Stefan goes missing, Damon's the first one to steart the search.

#44 - Hope

Stefan gives Damon hope.

#45 - Eclipse

"Eclipse? Wh- Damon, I thought you said you were going to stop reading this trash!"

#46 - Gravity

The pull between them is unstoppable; this gravity keeps bringing them together.

#47 - Highway

They stop on the highway for a quickie; Damon keeps making sexy noises with his mouth and Stefan can't take any more.

#48 - Unknown

Stefan takes one look into the vastness of his brother's closet and takes a step into the unknown.

#49 - Lock

"Damon? Why are you locking the door?"

#50 - Breathe

They don't need to breathe so they never stop kissing.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next set of words. I've gotten a request to make a one shot of #35 - fever. If anyone has a request, just let me know. :D

* * *

#01 - Comfort

He doesn't know how to offer comfort or solace here; Damon just wraps an arm around his brother and kisses his forehead.

#02 - Kiss

The kiss is sweet and chaste and so unlike Damon that Stefan doesn't react until Damon does it again.

#03 - Soft

The scarf is soft and warm; it matches the look in Stefan's eyes.

#04 - Pain  
No amount of pain could stop Damon from standing and searching the bodies for his brother.

#05 - Potatoes  
He has no idea why the potatoes are on the front steps, but Stefan just sighs and reads the note Damon left him.

#06 - Rain

He doesn't understand what happened; all he knows is they were fighting, shouting to be heard over the rain, and then Damon kissed him.

#07 - Chocolate  
Damon licks the chocolate syrup off his brother's stomach, giving Stefan a heated look as he slides downward.

#08 - Happiness

Stefan's happiness meant more to him than anything in the world.

#09 - Telephone

The telephone's ringing in his ear, but Stefan just ignores it and snuggles into the sheets.

#10 - Ears

One of Damon's hot spots is his ears and Stefan likes to exploit that whenever he can.

#11 - Name

Their last name is like a curse; perhaps if they didn't share it, people wouldn't know they're brothers and they could be lovers in public instead of just behind closed doors.

#12 - Sensual

Damon's middle name is sensual; whenever he's around Stefan, he makes every movement a seduction.

#13 - Death

Not even death could keep them apart; being a vampire has its benefits when he can spend eternity with Damon.

#14 - Sex

The sex was incredible; the way they know what makes the other tremble must be magic.

#15 - Touch  
One touch could have him coming undone and Stefan, that bastard, knows that, but he still continues to tease.

#16 - Weakness

Stefan's secret weakness was peanut butter.

#17 - Tears  
Elena's tears don't sway him from his decision; he'd always choose Damon over her.

#18 - Speed  
Damon's the faster of the brothers; he hopes his speed won't fail him when Stefan calls, asking for his help.

#19 - Wind

The wind on his face is refreshing and Damon's lips on his shoulder are cool; this is the perfect way to beat the summer heat.

#20 - Freedom

Stefan manages to escape the school, planning on enjoying his newfound freedom with Damon and some gummy bears.

#21 - Life

His undead life is far better than his human one; he could never touch Stefan then for fear of Hell, but now touching his brother like this is the least of his worries.

#22 - Jealousy

He seethes with jealousy when Elena kisses Stefan's cheek with a smirk in Damon's direction.

#23 - Hands

Those hands dig into his shoulders as they massage his back.

#24 - Taste

He licks the blood from Stefan's lips, determined to taste his brother's lips.

#25 - Devotion

No one has ever been so devoted to him before, but Stefan takes this relationship seriously and it warms Damon to the core.

#26 - Forever  
"Come on baby, we ain't gonna live forever! Let me show you all the things that we could do; you know you wanna be together and I wanna spend the night with you!"

"Damon, stop singing!"

#27 - Blood

Damon's blood makes his fingers wet and his grip weak, but he manages to get his brother to safety.

#28 - Sickness

The marriage vows don't apply to them; 'in sickness and in health, til death do they part' will never be an issue.

#29 - Melody

Stefan doesn't like to admit that he plays the violin, but Damon sometimes requests that he plays so he can get lost in the melody.

#30 - Star

Damon pulls Stefan against his chest and points to every star and constellation, reciting their names like poetry.

#31 - Home

This place never felt like home until both the brothers resided in it together.

#32 - Confusion

Although he was confused for a moment, Stefan knows his brother has a plan and trusts in that.

#33 - Fear

Damon is never afraid, never, but he will admit to a certain anxiety, not fear, when his brother doesn't come home on time.

#34 - Lightning/Thunder

The flash of lightning illuminates the gleam of Stefan's tears and the crack of thunder doesn't drown out his scream of anguish.

#35 - Bonds  
There is a number of bonds that keep Damon to Stefan, but the strongest of them is love.

#36 - Market

They stroll through the market, hands locked in a foreign city, as they stare at the shops and the carts.

#37 - Technology

Stefan hates technology and he will never get a MyFace or whatever it's called. Period.

#38 - Gift

It's Stefan's birthday and he doesn't expect presents because no one knows, but a gift still awaits him on the kitchen counter.

#39 - Smile

A smile lights up Damon's face, not a smirk, but a genuine, delicate smile that Stefan will always cherish.

#40 - Innocence

Damon is never innocent, but he pretends like he is all the time.

#41 - Completion

Stefan and Damon are like two parts; seperated they are nothing, but together-completion.

#42 - Clouds

It's on days like this that Damon knows he's in love; he sees Stefan everywhere, even in the clouds.

#43 - Sky

The sky is exceptionally blue today, but that may only be because Stefan's presence seems to brighten everything around him.

#44 - Heaven

_This must be Heaven. _Damon is beside him and there is nothing in the world that can tear them apart.

#45 - Hell

There is no such thing as Hell and even if there is, Damon never plans on dying so he'll never have to worry about it.

#46 - Sun

Damon's the sun, burning everything in sight -

#47 - Moon

-And Stefan's the moon, just as bright at times, but cooling everything down.

#48 - Waves

Damon throws him into the surf and Stefan almost swallows a wave.

#49 - Hair

He brushes the hair from Damon's eyes and kisses him quickly before climbing out of bed.

#50 - Supernova  
If Damon and Stefan are the moon and the sun, then the heat between them is a supernova; there is nothing more destructive or more beautiful.


	4. Chapter 4

This isn't as long as I wanted it to be, but with the holidays and family issues, I did the best I could. I hope you like it. :)

* * *

As vampires, it's nearly impossible for Stefan and Damon to get sick; it's one of the perks of being undead. That's why Damon's worried. His brother is lying in bed with a fever and he has no idea why. He can only guess that it's a side effect of vervain, but Damon keeps pacing even though that's not helping anything.

"Damon-" He's by the bed in an instant, eying Stefan with a mix of concern and calculation. "Relax. It's just a cold."

"Vampires don't get colds or fevers." He brushes the hair from Stefan's face, sweat making the dark locks stick to his forehead.

"I'm not as strong as you. It might be because I don't drink from humans." Stefan shakes his head, the covers pulled up to his chin.

"It's the **might **I'm concerned with." Damon sighs and kisses Stefan's forehead.

"Stop worrying and come here." His brother pulls him onto the bed and Damon slides under the covers, letting Stefan bury closer to him. "I'll be fine."

"You better." He had already lost Katherine to some stupid underground cave; he didn't want to lose his brother to a cold he shouldn't have. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." It's only a murmur, but Stefan hears it and smiles against Damon's chest.

"Probably mope around the house and kill the locals." He doesn't want Damon to worry; he tends to be overprotective when he gets like this. He grips Damon's head in both hands and makes his brother look at him. "I'm not going anywhere."

Damon runs a hand down the side of Stefan's face. "I know." He kisses him sweetly. "I won't let you."


End file.
